Secrets of America's Sweetheart
by HighSchoolMusicalHearts
Summary: Gabriella Montez is an international superstar and her boyfriend Troy Bolton is an NBA basketball player. What happens when Gabi goes on a four month tour and Troy must stay for the Finals? Can their relationship last, or will she fall for someone else?
1. I Love You

**Secrets of America's Sweetheart**

**  
Summary: Gabriella Montez was just a regular girl. Now she is an international superstar and her boyfriend Troy Bolton is an NBA basketball player who plays for the L.A. Lakers. What happens when Gabriella goes on a four-month tour and Troy, having gone with her on her other tours, must stay for the NBA Finals? Can she stand being alone without him, or does she fall in love with her opening act, fresh pop/rock artist Tyler Hope? **

**Main Characters: Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Tyler Hope**

**Other Characters: Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Gabriella's band (Rhian Webber, Benjamin Christiansen, Gabriel Forrester, and Derek Zyber), Ryan and Sharpay Evans, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Nielsen**

**Rating: T for slight adult themes**

**Genre: POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, it's original characters, or most of the songs. In this story, the following songs are Gabriella's and not their original owners:**

"**_Never Underestimate A Girl", "Let's Dance", "Don't Talk", "Make You Mine", "Drip Drop"_ and _"Too Emotional"_ -- Vanessa Hudgens**

"**_L.O.V.E.", "Invisible",_ and _"Fall In Love With Me"_ -- Ashlee Simpson **

"**_My Wonderful", "Sweet Kisses", "Heart Of Innocence", "With You", "B.O.Y.",_ and _"I Belong To Me" _-- Jessica Simpson**

"**_He Said, She Said", "Be Good To Me"_ and _"Headstrong"_ -- Ashley Tisdale **

**Here's the first chapter!**

_Dear Diary, _

_Here I am, Miss Gabriella Alessiah Montez, 22-year-old superstar. My new album is doing very well, and has sold over 7 million copies worldwide. I am in New York to debut my first music video off the album on MTV's TRL. Troy is here with me for a few days until I begin my new tour. He has to fly back to L.A. to play for the NBA Finals. He and I have been dating ever since Triple Threat Day at East High. Since then, though, things have changed._

_For example, I got a record deal during my senior year of high school. We were both very excited until I realized that I was going to have to go back to California, where I was originally from. I had hated San Diego, which is why we left, so I figured that Los Angeles would be better. When I really thought about it though, I knew how much I would miss Troy. _

_As fate would have it, he got a full scholarship to USC for basketball. He ended up coming with me, and we bought a house together in Beverly Hills. That was five years ago. _

_Oops! Gotta go! Troy and I are going to get ready and go out to lunch before we head over to TRL. Bye!_

_Hugz n' Kissez, Gabriella _

I looked over at Troy as I closed my diary. He smiled.

"You're really serious about this whole 'diary thing' aren't you?" he asked.

"I told you I was. You just didn't want to listen," I replied.

He came over to the bed and started to kiss me. After a few minutes, he got on top of me. I pulled away. "Troy, we can't do that right now. I have an appearance in less than two hours!"

"Fine," he said, getting up off of me. He kissed my cheek before going into the bathroom to get dressed. I followed him in.

"Troy, I didn't mean it like that. I want to, really I do. It's just…I've never really…you know, and I thought we should wait and make it really special," I explained, placing my hand over his chest.

"Okay," he replied. Just then, he got a goofy smile on his face. "How about tonight? We could go out for dinner at that really romantic Italian restaurant and-"

"Whoa, Troy! Settle down, let me think about it."

He just stared at me for a second before getting a disappointed look on his face. I started to giggle.

"Troy, I was kidding. Sounds great," I said, kissing him gently before I closed the door and allowed him to get dressed.

When he came out, I had made grilled cheese sandwiches. They were on the table with some chips and drinks. He smiled as he sat down.

"I thought we were going out for lunch," he stated.

"We were, but we're going out for dinner instead," I replied, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I love you, Gabi," he said.

"I love you, too, Troy," I countered.

We finished our lunch, and I got dressed. Soon, we were on our way to MTV Studios for the premier of my video.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Later on that evening, Troy and I finally made it through crowds and crowds of paparazzi to the restaurant. We ordered Stromboli and spaghetti.

As we waited for the main course, we ate breadsticks.

"Troy?" I asked.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if we…you know…got married?" I finally blurted out quietly.

"Married?" he asked loudly.

"SHH!" I hissed. "They'll hear you!"

We looked up at that moment to notice the whole restaurant staring at us.

He spoke again, softer this time. "I-I don't know. Have you?"

I nodded, blushing a little.

"Care to tell me about it?"

"Well, it's just…we'd have a beautiful wedding in Hawaii, and go on a romantic honeymoon to Rome, and have a big house and eventually have little Troy's and Gabriella's running around."

"Little Troy's and Gabriella's, huh?"

I nodded again. "Yeah."

He smiled. "I like that."

"So maybe someday we'll get married," I said.

"Someday soon," he added.

We both grinned as we ate our dinner. Soon we were back at our hotel, where we put our pajamas on and hopped into our bed. Troy turned the television on and found a movie. As we watched, we cuddled up together.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him and kissed him. We started to make out, and soon we were making love for the first time. We fell asleep that night, both dreaming of our future together.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, although I'm not sure if that will be tomorrow or the next day. Anywayz, in chapter two, Gabriella leaves for her tour. See how she and Troy deal with the first few days of being apart for the first time since they met! **


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! I'm sorry it took awhile for this update, but I've been so busy in the past week or so…I'll try to update more often now, I promise!**

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter is the reason I changed the rating to M. Please don't read this if you get offended by adult themes. **

_Don't Leave Me_

I can't believe it. It's finally here- the day I have to leave for the tour. Troy and I have spent as much time together as possible, but I'm still not ready to leave him yet. I'm gonna miss him so much.

"Gabriella?" I heard him ask.

I looked over at him from my vanity, where I was curling my hair. As I turned, I dropped the curling iron and it landed on the counter, brushing against my stomach as it did. I yelped in pain as I looked down at the spot just below my belly button, where it was starting to turn pink from the burn.

Troy leaped up and ran over to me. He grabbed my washcloth and put cold water on it before gently placing it on the burn. I shivered as the cold water hit my skin. It felt so good. After a few minutes, Troy pulled the washcloth off of it carefully, and he leaned down to look at it.

I could tell he was more focused on my stomach than the burn, because his eyes had that faraway look in them, just like they did when we had sex for the first time. His face was so close to my skin that I could fell his breath on it, making me squirm with anticipation.

"Troy, you're a bad boy. Are you just gonna fantasize or are you gonna do something about it?" I asked, causing him to look up. He stood all the way up, so I had to look up in order to see his eyes. He just nodded before pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

We slowly made it over towards the bed, and on the way, he pulled my shirt off over my head to reveal my lacy pink bra. My breasts weren't huge, but they were enough for Troy to want, and that was all that mattered. He unclasped my bra and flung it off of me. He gently grabbed my breast and cupped it in his hands. He placed kisses all over it and I could feel his dick getting hard.

I moaned in pleasure. "Troy," I managed to get out. "Troy, make love to me."

I had taken his shirt off already, and started to work on his belt buckle. I pulled it off, unzipped his pants and pulled off his boxers. His erection was huge. He was pulling off my panties at that moment, which were soaked from my moments of pleasure. I grabbed one of his balls and took it in my mouth. He moaned in pleasure. I felt his hand reach down between my legs and rub my clit.

"Troy!" I screamed. His fingers moved in and out of me, slowly. I felt myself come. He pulled his fingers out and licked them.

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his dick and started to rub it, licking it as I went. I put the whole thing in my mouth and moved it back and forth. It wasn't too much longer before I felt several warm gushes explode in my mouth. At that moment, Troy's tongue entered my pussy. "Gabi, you taste so good," he moaned.

This went on for awhile, and when I thought I was going to die from anticipation, I grabbed his dick and pushed it into my pussy. I bucked my hips in time to his thrusts, pushing him into me as far as I could force it to go. I played with his balls as my inner walls tightened around his cock. His hands were playing with my nipples, which were hard and pink.

We came at the same time, but that didn't stop us. We kept going. As his dick pushed numerous times into my vagina, I screamed out with pleasure. "Troy, keep doing it, keep going, baby, ohhhhhh….."

He sucked on my nipples, causing them to grow harder than they already were. I squeezed his balls and gripped his shaft whenever I had the chance. Finally, we came again, and I landed on the bed beside him, panting harder than ever.

"I love you, Gabriella. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you," he panted.

"I love you, too, Troy, but I have to go. My fans are depending on me."

We fell asleep at that moment, and didn't wake up for three hours. When I looked over at my clock, my eyes almost bugged out of my head. My first show was in San Diego in four hours, and my sound check was in less than two.

"Troy! Troy!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" he asked groggily.

"Troy, I have a sound check in less than two hours! And we still haven't eaten yet!"

He sat up so fast that he fell out of the bed. We got ready and went to the nearest restaurant. After we ate, we went for my sound check. We met my opening act, Tyler Hope. He was new to the music scene, but huge with teenage girls. He had skater boy- length blonde hair and brown eyes.

He took my hand in his and smiled at me. "Hey, Gabriella, I'm Tyler."

I nodded as I glanced over to see Troy's reaction. He was staring at Tyler with a strange look on his face. "Troy?" I asked, resting my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't move, didn't take his eyes off the young man standing in front of us.

"I'm so sorry he's being like this," I apologized to Tyler. To Troy, I said, "Troy!"

He looked down at me when he heard the slight annoyance in my voice. "Can you please be courteous for just a few minutes at least?" I hissed so Tyler couldn't hear.

"He likes you, I can tell," Troy whispered in my ear.

"Troy, don't worry about that. I love you. Now please shake his hand."

Finally he did. "Hey, I'm Troy, Gabriella's _boyfriend_," he stated. I elbowed him in the arm. "OW! What did I say?"

I gave him a knowing look. "Troy Alexander Bolton, you know what you said," I stated. I pulled him away without saying anything more to Tyler.

An hour later, I came out onstage and started to sing.** (A/N: Please see first chapter to see the list of songs she sings on tour!) **Afterwards, I hung around with Troy until my tour bus arrived. When it did, we both cried.

"Gabi, don't leave me. Please," he begged.

"I'll call you every day, Troy, I promise," I said gently, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, pulling me in for our final kiss until the end of the tour. It was the longest and most romantic kiss he had ever given me. When we pulled away, I climbed onto the bus. I watched him as we drove off into the sunset, off to kick off my tour.

'I love you,' I mouthed to him.

He blew me a kiss with his hand, and I returned it. This would be perhaps the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but we'd get through it, because our love was stronger than any other thing in this world.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, but no flames please. This will more than likely be the only chapter like this, so…thanks for reading…and for those of you who are wondering, no, I don't have a dirty mind. I just thought this up off the top of my head. Should Gabriella get pregnant with Troy's baby now? You decide!**


End file.
